


I Wanna Party and Bullshit

by loveappeal



Category: After School (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great night for a party, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Party and Bullshit

The handle of a spoon gripped between her fingers, Juyeon shot a wink toward Yujin as she started to stir the third (or fourth or fifth, she'd lost count) drink of the night she'd made for her best friend.

"A great night for a party, right?" Juyeon grinned as she pushed the drink toward Yujin.

Yujin smiled back at her, nodding her head as she took the drink, bringing it her lips for a rather large gulp before sitting it back down in front of her. "Perfect night," she replied back, leaning into the metal of one of the bar stools Juyeon had bought for their kitchen tower earlier that year. "Quick question, though."

"Hmm?" Juyeon mumbled against the top of her drink.

"If it's a party, where's everyone else?"

The amusement in Yujin's voice drew a laugh from Juyeon as she took a sip of her drink. "Ah, about that," she paused. "I think the others didn't really... get the memo."

"The memo?"

"Yeah," Juyeon nodded as she moved around the counter top to take seat on the stool next to Yujin. "The memo about this... super awesome party you and I were going to throw... on a Tuesday night," she took another drink. "Because who wouldn't be game for a party in the middle of the work week, right?"

"Right."

"Actually," Juyeon started back up as she sat down her drink, turning to face Yujin completely. "I kind of didn't sent out invitations at all."  
Yujin laughed. "I figured as much."

"Are you mad?"

"Oh, furious," Yujin spoke through a mouth full of mojito, sitting her glass down next to Juyeon's. "I really, really wanted to see Jung Ah, you know? I have this burning in my loins that only she can ful-..."

Juyeon cut her off with a kiss; reek of mojito but Yujin had tasted worst.


End file.
